


The Woman with a Golden Mask

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Every year Kenny throws a party and Levi is forced to attend. There is nothing for him to do at parties and either way, he wasn’t fond of parties in the first place. This time around, a woman with a golden mask approached him.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 19





	The Woman with a Golden Mask

_This is a damn waste of my time. The whole thing is stupid._

Those were the thoughts running through Levi’s mind as he gets dressed for the night. One by one he takes the clothes laid out on his bed and puts them on. A nice, clean black suit is something he should be happy about, but not in the context of why he needed to wear this outfit. 

“Oi Levi, you done yet?”

“No.”

A second later the door opens, revealing his uncle wearing a similar black suit. Levi huffs in annoyance at the intrusion, but really it was no surprise. “Why bother asking if you're going to barge in anyways?”

Kenny shrugs. “It’s the polite thing to do.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “And you call walking in even when someone says they're not ready as something polite?”

“Oh quit your whining and hurry up. The party is about to start soon.”

Right, the party. Something he did care about at all, but unfortunately he had no choice but to attend. The disinterest was written all over Levi’s face but Kenny pays no mind to it. Instead he shifts his attention towards the bed and spots something. Clicking his tongue he strides on over to the bed and snatches the item before shoving it into his nephew’s hands.

“Now don’t forget to wear this, it’s required by everyone. After you put that on go downstairs.” Pulling away he straightens his bowtie, flashing a grin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got booze to drink and women to meet.”

“Get drunk and I’m not hauling your ass to bed.” Levi offhandedly remarks but Kenny already shut the door behind him. The raven haired man releases a heavy sigh.

In his hands was a black mask, decorated by silver swirls. When the light hits the mask just right he could even see the sparkles of the silver glitter that was on the mask. Every year Kenny would hold a party at his mansion and it would have a specific theme. This year was a masquerade theme.

His ears pick up on the soft melody of music in the air, signaling that the party has begun. Dragging out one last breath he puts the mask on and exits his room.

~~~

Maybe if he were more of an extroverted person or preferred to mingle with people, his uncle’s party could be fun. However, he was none of those things and Levi was bored out of his fucking mind.

There’s so many things he would rather do than be here on the dance floor surrounded by dancing couples or people drinking by the bar. Cleaning was always his number one option. Now that he thinks about it, he needs to clean some of the rooms in Kenny’s mansion. That old man never cleans and it drives Levi insane. Sometimes he wonders how they're even related.

Or, having some quiet time while drinking some tea. Do some exercise to make sure he keeps fit. Go grocery shopping to stock up on food. Hell, he would rather let Hanji talk his ear off than be here, that’s how bored he was. He wasn’t fond of dancing nor did anyone approach him, probably because of how intimidating he looks which plays in his favor. Drinking wasn’t his thing unlike Kenny who was getting wasted by the. bar with two ladies hanging on each of his arm. Again, no idea how he’s related to him.

Too busy listing off the number of things he would do than be in this situation, he failed to notice someone approach him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Levi was startled by the voice. Turning his head he sees a women with a golden mask, shining like a gemstone under the light. She shows a little smile. “Apologies, it seems like I caught you off guard.”

It’s odd that she would come all the way to the corner where he was at, away from the all partying. For a second he wonders if she was those types of women who try to charm men to the empty rooms in the back but peering into her eyes he sees no hint of hidden intentions. Besides, it’s not like he claimed this territory.

“It’s fine, do what you like.” He responds, looking straight head. She takes him up on his offer, leaning against the wall and mirroring his actions. 

“Do you usually come to these parties?” the woman asks.

“I have no choice, my uncle hosts them.” Levi mutters under his breath.

“Really? You’re Kenny’s nephew?” She blinks at him in surprise.

“Unfortunately.”

She laughs a little at his reply. “I never would have guessed. You seem nothing. like your uncle.”

“Believe me, I’m wondering how the hell we’re related.”

“Maybe you two should get a DNA test and see.” She suggests, amusement shining in her eyes.

His lips twitch at her joke. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They both grow quiet, but the silence between them was comfortable actually. He normally stayed by himself during the parties and he was completely okay with that. It came as a shock to him that despite only exchanging a couple of lines Levi feels at ease with this woman, especially someone on Kenny’s guest list. 

“You come to my uncle’s parties a lot I assume.”

The woman nods. “I do. Last year I didn’t attend due to...some things.” There was a pause towards the end and she glances away briefly before looking towards the other attendants of the party. 

Levi wonders if he had seen her in previous parties, but that was unlikely. He didn’t care for the parties much less care about observing the guests. “You didn’t miss much last year.”

“I suppose you're right. As exciting as the themes are, I have to admit that your uncle’s parties are....,”

“Boring?” he finishes her thought.

She sheepishly smiles. “Yeah, hope that doesn’t offend you.”

Levi snorts. “You're not the only one who thinks the parties are boring. It’s a pain in my ass to attend them all.” He gives her a side eye. “If you find it boring, why do you come here?”

“I don’t know really,” she confesses, tilting her head to gaze up at the ceiling. “I guess I just want to grasp any opportunities I can until I can’t. You never know when you won’t be able to do something anymore.”

The change in the atmosphere turns somber with her words. She wasn’t wrong, you never know everything will come to an end. Levi figures it was more than that, more behind her golden mask. 

“Ah forget what I said,” she waves her hand, dismissing the serious air. “You’re not here for my sad talk.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” the sentence slips right out of his mouth. It really was strange at how comfortable he was and in a way, he wants to help this woman.

Her eyes soften when she looks at him. “You really are kind, I guess it runs in the family.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

She chuckles, jerking her chin towards Kenny by the bar. “I’m sure you know of his donations to various charities. You both look intimidating, but you both have a good heart. So maybe you guys are related. “

“Tch, and here I thought you told me I need to take a DNA test.”

“Never said you had to, just a suggestion,” she bumps her shoulder against his, a smile forming on her lips. She was standing much closer to him, their hands almost touching. Her eyes were glued to the couples dancing to the music, swaying together as the traveled in a circle around the room. 

“Would you care for a dance?” She proposes, turning to look at him.

His first instinct was to turn down her offer but then her words ring inside his head.

_I guess I just want to grasp any opportunities I can until I can’t._

“Alright, but I’m not that much of a dancer.” He accepts. Her eyes brighten at his acceptance, grasping his hand.

“That’s totally fine, it’s not like we’re going to do any fancy moves. Come on.”

Levi expected her to lead him to where the other dancers are but they maneuver past them. Confused as he was, Levi trusts her. She takes him outside into the gardens. They stop in the middle of an open area, rose bushes surrounding them and a water fountain a few feet away from them. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the pair. Just them, no one else.

Wordlessly they get into position. Levi places one hand on her waist and holds her other hand, pointing it outwards. She rests her free hand on his shoulder and they begin to sway together. There was no need for music, the silence was more than enough. In fact if there was music, it would shatter the illusion. It was like they were in their own little world away from everyone else. Inside a bubble where only they exist.

Under the moonlight the woman was practically glowing. Levi was mesmerized, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Suddenly the woman lifts her hand and gently caresses his cheek with her fingertips. Her touch was so light he barely felt it, almost like a feather brushing against his skin. He holds his breath when her fingers move up to touch his mask, her eyes flickering to his eyes. Then she removes the mask, baring his whole face to her. A quiet gasp leaves her lips as she soaks in his appearance. 

While she admires him Levi was compelled to do the same. His fingertips brush over her cheek, noting how cold her skin was. Sliding up to touch her mask she suddenly pulls away from him. 

_Fuck._

Retracting his hand it falls limply to his side. The bubble has been popped. He blew it, he overstepped boundaries. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t be,” she reassures him. “I just realized that I have to get going.” For some reason Levi didn’t believe that. “Thank you for the dance.”

As she starts walking away Levi realizes one thing. “I didn’t get your name.”

Pausing, she looks over her shoulder. “(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

Levi watches her walk away and out of his sights, a certain longing settling inside his heart. He wishes they could’ve danced longer.

~~~

“So, where did you run off to?” Kenny calls out to Levi, a smirk on his face. The party was over, the guests going back home.

“None of your business.” 

“Tell yer old man, will ya? Normally you mope around in that corner but I saw you going outside. What was that about?” Kenny questions. Levi was reminded of the fact that despite how his uncle looks, he was observant.

“...I danced outside.” he mumbles out.

Kenny’s grin widens. “You were dancing? I can’t believe it, who was the woman? Tell me Levi.”

Levi scowls at him. He was like an excited child, begging to know more. And Levi knew if he didn’t say, his uncle will pester him. He sighs, looking off into the distance as he thinks back to the woman and their dance together. 

“I danced with a woman named (Y/N) (L/N).”

It was quiet all of a sudden. Turning to look at his uncle he sees him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What?”

“Levi, (Y/N) (L/N) died last year.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! possibility of part 2 since some ppl on my Tumblr blog wants to know more, but it really depends if I get any ideas.


End file.
